


Dreams and Dancing

by deathmaidenselena (electric_stydiax), electric_stydiax



Series: Flashvibe Week 2016 [1]
Category: Barrisco - freeform - Fandom, The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types, flashvibe - freeform
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, DJ!Cisco, Iris/Oliver/Felicity are a thing in this AU, M/M, Multi, Ronnie is alive in this, SirenSinger!Cisco, Unrequited Love, deeply dubious consent like, flashvibeweek2016, mentions of polyamory relationships, trance music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6811777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electric_stydiax/pseuds/deathmaidenselena, https://archiveofourown.org/users/electric_stydiax/pseuds/electric_stydiax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After accepting that Iris didn't feel the same about him, Barry gets dragged to a trance concert to make him feel better. Dubious consent and chaos ensue. Day 2 of Flashvibe Week 2016!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams and Dancing

Celebrity AU (SirenSinger!Cisco)

I see di fear in a ya eyes  
I can smell your desperation  
But we have dubplates galore  
Major Lazer sound  
Yes we rule di nation  
Tonight a little drum pan will die  
Sound boy eradication  
And it no really matter what you try  
-"Roll The Bass", Major Lazer

The lights were a lot stronger than the drinks he just downed, Barry thought. Caitlin and Ronnie decided to take him out to get his mind off work, and Iris. The fact that she was his best friend since childhood really didn't help with the fact the she clearly didn't love him back but rather fell for Oliver and Felicity,two people he was crazy close to. Their mutual romantic bond drove Barry a little bit mad so as a result, he threw him self into his work at CCPD and thought he would just be fine and just work off his feelings. But somehow between initially just going home and watching some movies, the doctor and her clever boyfriend nabbed him and ended up dropping him off at a mosh pit. So here he was, the arena covered in eccentrically bright lights, alcohol everywhere pressed up again strangers dancing to trance music. How did his night become anything like this he has absolutely no idea, but he also never considered finding such beauty in the same place.

He was the main DJ/singer for the night and was known as Vibe. His set was pretty erotic to some but to Barry all he was entrancing and beautiful. But when he sang, oh boy Barry knew in that moment he was screwed. He somehow fell in love with a stranger through a song nonetheless. “I can't get enough,I need more of it,him. I don't want to leave.” He swung his hips side to side with the deep rhythms of the song, so drawn in by it. He was stuck in this deeply hypnotic, trance like state. He didn't pull him self out of it let alone try. So even after everyone left, he stayed fixed, almost catatonic until Vibe himself came down and grabbed his hand.

“Hey, are you ok? I'm glad you enjoyed the show but it's finished now..” He snapped his fingers, waved his hand in front of him but Barry was transfixed by the DJ’s work. Time stands still for Barry as he’s watching this from someplace else just lost in his desires and music.  
“I’m so sorry, but I have to wake you up this way.” From there it goes very black and fuzzy for Barry.

Cisco as a young performer was always told that if someone in the audience ever got tranced by his songs, he was the one meant for him because his work came from his heart and soul and very few connected on a level of unknown proportions and origin. This man in his hands was the only person that ever got tranced at his shows. Sure, others were dazed and stunned but nothing ever close to this. He took off his glasses and looked up at him. “Wow he's gorgeous, why did I trance a really adorable guy, just ughhh.” Unfortunately, because things like this were rather rare occurrences. The only way to fix it is to kiss this person under the trance, so the shock pulls them back to the present plane.  
“I’m so sorry but I have to wake you up this way.” He then leans in and kisses him, hard and smoothly. It only takes a moment but, he responds by grabbing Cisco’s ass equally as hard and kissing back reverently, the space shrinking between the two.

“Do whatever you want and like, I’m all yours.” That sentence snaps Cisco's brain out from the proverbial gutter and stops him. “I'm Barry, Barry Allen.” Barry was still considerably tranced, but he couldn't be intimate with him if he wasn't completely there. He whispering such dirty things in my ear, and both turned red at the thought of them. He noticed the considerable hard-on between the both of them. So Cisco picked him up and took him to his hotel room.  
“Barry? Are you there?” Barry crawled closer to his crotch and looked up at him with sheer innocence, shaking his head. Then, with zero warning Barry starts kissing through his pants, tugging them off (boxers too) and fellates him so well Cisco nearly cries in pleasure for an hour.  
The erotic charge between them went for hours until Barry finally passed out on top of Cisco peacefully.

The next morning, Barry wakes up with the dreamiest man ever laid eyes on and somehow parts of the previous night come back to him. “Good morning beautiful.” He giggles and lowers his hands down toward his and Cisco's morning wood and pumps them both to climax.  
“Good morning, did you like the wake up call?” “Oh god yes.. But we need to talk.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr! http://bit.ly/bbrocke


End file.
